I am Seth
by Voluptuosity
Summary: I am Seth, not who you think I am... but i am sick of hiding my true self, and so, here is a secret... not for the weak hearted.
1. The Racism

**I am Seth – Part One**

**The Racism**

The room has three rows of desks, which was filled with twenty eight students. Ten in the back row, ten in the middle row and only eight in the front row. It would look like the class is in a seating plan, in which two students were away, or even that one boy was in trouble and had to sit alone, but it was not. Seth sat, two desks separating him from next student, who was unwillingly sitting there. That's the punishment for being late… sitting next to Seth. This was not because he was ugly and smelled or that he was a bully… it was the fact of his blood. Seth, in the eyes of the students, was a half wizard, a half muggle. They thought he was only half their standard.

The school that Seth attended was full of pure blooded wizards. Seth was here on a scholarship. It was for the senior years, fifth, sixth and seventh years. Drashkov institute in the Art of Magic offered one out every year, and Seth won it, last year, when he was attending a small, public school in Isle of Skye, with only 40 students. It was here he was coached by an old wizard, an exceptionally old wizard, named Nicholas Flamel. He had noticed Seth's talents with magic, and the amount of power he had in him. Professor Flamel got him the scholarship papers, and recommended him to the school. So this is Seth is, the 16 year old boy with light brown, curly hair. His eyes were brown, and he was average height. He looked ordinary, if not a bit on the good looking side.

The room he was in right now was his History of Magic class, and they were looking at the Halloween celebrations in the early 1100. It was an interesting topic, though the way they were taught was not. Seth was trying to concentrate, he needed high marks to get into the training course he wanted after he graduated school, but it was hard. The teacher spoke in a monotonous voice, almost hard to understand. Finally the bell went, signalling the end of class.

It was a relief to leave the room, though it was nerve racking walking to the dining room, where everyone ate lunch. There were not many professors or adults in the halls, and many times Seth was tripped, his bag flying, or wet, water getting into his books and ruining his notes. It was times here were many tricks were played on him, causing everyone to laugh at him when he reached the dining room, or next class. Today was one of those days when a practical joker tried one of his many jokes. Because Seth was subject to many curses or hexes, he had read up on counter-curses so he could un-do the damage done to him by his fellow pupils. When Seth reached the hall and sat down, he got many curious and disgusted looks. Sighing, Seth picked up his silver goblet, looking at his reflection. It looked alright to him, a bit stretched, but that was because the goblet was circular. Wondering what was wrong with him this time; he shook his head, and turned back to his meal.

"Students, if I can have you attention, please!" Professor Wentworth stood, banging his goblet on the bench at the front of the room. The chatter and noise died down, all heads turned to their Head Master. "I would like to introduce to you, Mitchell Dragon, the seeker for the Russian Quidditch team. I am sure you all know about him? Yes, of course you do! Anyways. He would like to address you all!"

"Mitchell Dragon? Did he say Mitchell Dragon?"

"The Dragon, the _real_ Dragon?!"

"Oh, my, God… I think I am going to faint!" Mutterings and excited talk rose from the tables, as a young man, about the age of 25, stood up.

"He's even better than in the photos!" One girl to the left of Seth said, fanning her face. Seth was also excited, as his idol was Mitchell, who was known as the Dragon. Even though Seth wasn't that good at Quidditch, he loved to watch the games, and the Dragon was his favourite player.

"Boy's and girls! I have an announcement to make! We are looking for two lucky people to come with me, to meet the Russian Ravens, and stay with them for a week! If you are chosen you will train, eat and… what is that smell?" During his speech, people had started to sniff and whisper to each other. One by one, everyone eyes had turned to him.

"Seth shit his pants!" yelled a voice, from the other side of the hall. The laugher was loud, as everyone pointed and laughed, even the Dragon was laughing. Seth felt his face redden. So that's why he got some queer looks at the start. He still couldn't smell it, though he supposed that was part of the spell. Seth fled the hall, running down the corridor, all the way to his room. He was glad, not for the first time that they each had their own rooms. When he got there, he locked the door, and sat heavily on his bed, leaning back until he was lying down, starring at the ceiling. He wasn't crying, nothing that they did could make him cry, but he was embarrassed beyond belief, ashamed that the only time he would met the Dragon, was the time when he had "shit his pants" as people thought he had.

Seth knew that he could handle the embarrassment given to him by the others, god, he had lasted nearly two years of being an outcast, but the thought of what the Dragon thought… it made him angry. Why should he be ashamed? He did nothing wrong… it wasn't his fault! It was the others! Why should he just lay down to what ever they do to him? Seth made up his mind to try out for the Russian Quidditch Competition. Even though he didn't know when or where it was, and it was no use asking someone, because they would just laugh and give him the wrong time, it should be on a poster on ONE of the notice boards. People miss lunch all the time, so there was bound to be stuff written about it somewhere. Now all Seth had to do was to find a poster!

When Seth left his room, he went searching down the halls, stopping at all the notice boards. As he had expected, the first board he came upon was covered in a bright yellow and green poster, with the Dragon flying around it, catching a snitch. Here was the information Seth was looking for. "Hmm. Tomorrow, ten o'clock, on the Quidditch field… classes cancelled… I guess the whole school will be there watching those who are game enough to try out… wonder who will."

"Hey look. Maybe Smelly Seth want's to compete in the Quidditch competition!" A sneering voice from behind him came. There was laughter, idiotic laughing. Seth rolled his eyes. Smelly Seth? Now THAT was original. Seth just walked away, laughing to himself. Seth had no time for Yoland and his cronies. Yoland was in charge of this group, made up of about six of the guys, who called themselves the Purities. They strived to make the world "PURE" of the mudbloods and so. That's what they thought anyways. They were poor imitations of Grindelwald, and thought that they would be on the Lords good side, when he supposedly came. Their parents followed Grindelwald, perhaps they were even in his cult, and many people were supporting his movements. Many people were against him as well. He was the one who started the word "Mudblood".

Well, it was already known, but not used as an insult. Grindelwald was the person in charge of the killings of innocent people. Seth didn't really care about Grindelwald; Seth had not had any loss of someone close to him. It did not bother him that people were dying, and the outside world was in turmoil. All that Seth was worried about was surviving until graduation. As Seth walked away, he pictured himself flying tomorrow, laughing at Yoland, and wining. Seth knew the chances of him wining were slim, Seth was not exceptionally good at flying, but he still wanted to get out there, and have a go.

..........

The next day dawned nice and bright. Once Seth had gotten dressed, he pulled out his wand, and performed the strongest hex reflection spell he knew. Knowing that he would be a prime target for people on the Quidditch pitch, Seth knew that it was necessary to take these precautions. When Seth reached the entry to the dinning room, he faltered, looking at the Dragon. He was sitting on one of the long benches, surrounded by girls who were giggling and waving bits of paper in the air, begging for an auto-graph. Seth squared his shoulders, and marched into the dining room, ignoring the few comments and laughs in his direction. When he got to his normal seat, he sat down, and started to eat, waiting for the announcement of the start of the Competition. He did not have to wait long. "Ladies and gentlemen! Let us all congregate at the Quidditch field!" The Dragon's words were replied with cheers.

"Oh, Lorinna! Do you think we might see him fly?"

"I better go get my broom then."

"Save me a seat, Butler!" Seth caught bits and pieces of conversation as he returned to his room, to fetch his broom. He picked it up, and was about to leave when he caught sight of himself in the mirror. Seth sighed. The broom in his hands was an old one, likely to pass out in mid-air. The robes he was wearing were old and ratty, too short, and showing his ankles, and his face was pale, brown hair un-brushed. Seth looked like a lost, little boy. Did he really want to go through with this? Was it really worth it? Seth knew that there would be trouble if he went down to fly; he knew that there would be some smart ass who would make Seth regret the idea of going down. So Seth sat on his bench, and started to write in his Diary.

……………………………………..

_"I let them get to me again. I promised to never let them get to me, and they do. I know I should never_

_have__ thought of going down, but I did, and I had some dream, some idea, that if I did alright, I might just, might_

_just__ be accepted! What a fool. What a fool I am!" -_ From the diary of Seth

……………………………………………………………….


	2. The Friend

**I am Seth – Part Two**

**The Friend**

As Seth sat, looking out the window, he saw a bird fly past, dipping and diving in the wind. _"I wish I was free. Free like the bird. It's free to dip and dive, free to live it's life the way it wants to." _ It was the first day back, after the holidays, and he was already wishing he was else where. The holidays were good, simple and nice. He stayed with his mother, his father died when he was nine. His mother was a sweet lady, poor and always helping people. She knew nothing of what went on at school; she thought that she was sending her son to a place that was safe. Seth didn't want his mum to worry. He knew that it was easier, him being on a scholarship. This saved his mother a bit of money, which could be used on more important issues.

Seth wished right now that he could be in his mothers arms. There was a slight breeze, making the trees shake, leaves falling. The leaves tumbled down and down, dancing this way and that, red and yellow in the autumn sun. Down below, on the footpath, a short girl, with dark brown hair walked, looking up at the leaves. She watched as the leaves drifted down, some landing on her shoulders and bags, others on the ground. Seth saw the girl laugh as a leaf landed on her nose. _"Her laugh is a nice laugh, unlike some of the other girls around here." _Seth thought, shuddering at the high pitched "tinkle" he heard from coming out of most girls mouths at Drashkov. He sat, looking at the window for some time longer, before realizing the sky was darkening, and it was time to go eat dinner.

When Seth entered the dining room, his eyes widened as he saw the same, dark haired girl sat. She sat right next to where he normally sat. It wasn't like anyone owned a seat, but tradition was that the "outcasts"/ "mudbloods" and other people whom they didn't like, sat in those few seats, away from the others. Didn't anybody tell her that? Seth thought bitterly, angry even, at having been named an "outcast". He headed over towards her, about to sit down in his seat, waiting for someone to tell the girl not to sit next to him, when she turned around and smiled. "Hi." She said, the smile not reaching her eyes. There was something wrong, Seth realised, as she sat there, uncertainly, waiting for a reply. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything…" She said, looking down at her food.

"No! I mean, you can talk, if you want to." Seth felt like a dickhead. There was a pink tinge appearing on his cheeks.

"Really?"

"Yeah… why shouldn't you?"

"Because I am not a pure blooded witch." Her voice faltered, and Seth could see wetness in her eyes.

"Neither am I."

"I'm not the only one, then?"

"Nope! Me as well." Seth said, trying to lighten the mood by smiling and talking happily. "I am Seth." Seth added, extending his hand. It was received in a small, dainty one.

"I am Alanna."

"Why, hello, Alanna. Welcome to Drashkov Institute in the art of Magic!" Seth said formally, doing a half bow in his seat. Alanna giggled, then, trying to sound formal and posh, replied.

"Thank you, kind sir." The ice was broken between the two, and they talked and laughed through out lunch. When it was time to leave, they both stood up, Seth asking where she was staying.

"Um, the room is called the "Carronades". Do all rooms have names? It seems odd. At my old school, we were in groups, depending on your skill. There were three. Vince, Yamane and Sanyo. It's so different here."

"Where did you go, before you came here?" Seth asked.

"Greenland School for Witches. It was an all girl's school… I went there for four years, and then I got a scholar ship to come here, so here I am!" Seth and Alanna walked on for some time, stoping now and then for Seth to explain a portrait or statue. Finally, they came upon the room with the name about it reading Carronades.

"Well, here we are." Seth said, stopping out front of the room. "It's really close to mine. Just go down the hall, and it's the one saying "Primsons".

"Cool. Do you wanna come in?" Without waiting for an answer, Alanna opened the door and walked into the dark room. Seth sighed and followed her in. He whistled, when he saw the surrounding furniture. On her desk (which was a mahogany wood, polished and a glass top) was a photo of two adults, presumable her mother and father, in a gold frame. There was a antique looking jewellery box, which had one of the drawers open, showing a pearl necklace. There was thick velvet curtains, with gold tassels strung up over the window. The bad was a large, soft looking king size double bed. The was four large, fluffy pillows and the doona was warm and nice to touch. The fire place was large and grand looking, a neat pile of wood to one side, with a poker and a marble mantle.

Seth felt like he was walking into the grandest room he had ever seen. The room that he stayed in was not shabby, for at Drashkov School, nothing was shabby, but it was nothing compared to what this room was. The students were allowed to bring in furniture from home, if they wished to, but Seth didn't, knowing the furniture here would be more comfortable. It seemed that Alanna had brought furniture from home, and that "home" must be a large, and the inhabitants must be rich. Seth felt suddenly uncomfortable. Alanna sat down in one of the chairs in front of the fires, beckoning Seth into the other.

"What's the go with people and blood?" Alanna asked, starring at the flames. "I mean, I was shocked when I fist came. When I first sat down, some girl asked me where I came from, and everything, and when I told her that my parents were muggles she stopped talking to me, and told me to move when her friend came over!" Alanna turned and looked at Seth in the eyes. "I've only been here, what, five hours, and I've been labelled as an outcast already!"

"Don't worry. You wouldn't want to be friends with them anyways. They are cruel, stuck up and mean. We are better off alone."

"How long have you been here?"

"Since the start of last year. I got a scholarship, the same as you."

"What was it like, when you first started?" Alanna asked, curious to what the answer would be.

"Well, when I first came, I was introduced to the class, and someone was assigned to look after me for the week, you know, to show me classes. Um, that someone happened to be Yolande, who is part of a Purities group. When he found out I was half and half, he refused to talk to me, or have anything to do. We ended up getting into a fight, and both ended up in the infirmary. It wasn't pretty. I guess that's why they didn't get anybody to show you around. They thought that there might be some friction between you and you guide."

"Why do they bother letting people in here, if the students hate them?"

"Professor Wentworth is a pretty decent head master. He is trying to get the students to accept people of different blood, as "mudbloods" and "half-muggles" are becoming more and more common. The guy before him though, Professor Schkin, practically supported Grindelwald, making it worse." They sat in silence, Seth, thinking about what it must have been like before Professor Wentworth was head master, Alanna thinking about the years to come. Seth looked sideways at her, watching a crystalline tear run down the smooth skin of her cheek, leaving a shiny trail. He didn't say anything, just sat, hating the people. Hating the people and the blood.


End file.
